


prompt #36: tell me i'm wrong

by zukoskataraa



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, it stops before they get too far, shy katara, they cant keep their hands to theirselves, touchy zuko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zukoskataraa/pseuds/zukoskataraa
Summary: warnings: touchy couple
Relationships: Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 23
Collections: 50 Dialogue Prompts





	prompt #36: tell me i'm wrong

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: touchy couple

“This is a bad idea.” Katara says as she and her boyfriend, Zuko, walk hand in hand towards somebody’s house, whoever it could be (Katara didn’t know), for a party Zuko was invited to.

“It’s not, babe.” Zuko says, chuckling and giving her a quick peck on the cheek. Katara blushes.

“This is a bad idea.” Katara says as she and her boyfriend, Zuko, walk hand in hand towards somebody’s house, whoever it could be (Katara didn’t know), for a party Zuko was invited to.

“It’s not, babe.” Zuko says, chuckling and giving her a quick peck on the cheek. Katara blushes.

“I still don’t get why I have to wear this.” Katara motions to the outfit that Zuko had helped her pick. Katara was wearing a loose white polo, with the buttons unbuttoned just below her breasts, very tight black pants with a belt, just for fashion, and black heels. Zuko rakes his eyes up and down Katara’s body and smirks, leaving Katara flustered. “And why can’t I just button this up? Also, my feet hurt already.” She pouts.

“Because you look hot, Katara. And if you get tired of walking just say so because I’ll carry you. Boys are gonna want you, but they know they can’t have you. You know why?” Zuko asks as he stops walking and steps in front of Katara, looking deep into her eyes. Katara looks back at him, swallowing.

“Why?” She asked, her voice small. Zuko chuckles.

“Because you’re mine.” He says and leans in to kiss her. Zuko’s hands find their way to Katara’s waist, and Katara wraps her around Zuko’s neck. Zuko suddenly gives Katara’s butt a squeeze and she lets out a yelp, biting Zuko’s lip in the process. Zuko lets out a moan as Katara pulls Zuko’s hair and she pulls away. His hands her still resting on her butt.

“That was uncalled for.” Katara says as she looks at Zuko, who can only smile at her. “And you have lipstick on your, well, lips.” She wipes Zuko’s lips and the side of his mouth to get the lipstick markings off and Zuko playfully bites her thumb. She reapplies her lipstick and gives Zuko a wink.

“I know. But that was hot.” Zuko chuckles as he squeezes Katara’s butt again and she gently pushes him away, smiling.

“Pervert.” She says as she walks ahead and Zuko immediately catches up to her, putting his left hand in Katara’s back pocket. She looks at him, eyebrows raised. Zuko only smiles and winks. A few minutes later, they arrive at the party. The front lawn only had a few people, some drinking, others making out. Katara blushes as she remembers the make-out session she had with Zuko awhile ago. As they walk inside the house, people stare at them. She wasn’t sure if they were staring at Zuko or at her, or at the both of them. Zuko’s hand was still in her back pocket as they walked. He greeted a few people here and there, each of them glancing at Katara in the process. The music was so loud that she couldn’t hear her own thoughts.

“People keep staring.” Katara says in Zuko’s ear to make sure she can hear him and he chuckles, squeezing her butt. She yelps. “Stop doing that!” Zuko chuckles.

“You don’t seem to be hating it though. Anyway, they’re staring because you look like a fucking goddess, Katara.” Zuko praises Katara and she blushes. He leans in to whisper, “I’m glad our little make-out session didn’t ruin your hair or makeup.” And Katara can hear the smirk in his voice. Katara had a hard time putting on the makeup since she didn’t wear makeup all the time. She had on her typical base and wore false eyelashes, eyeshadow, and dark red lipstick. Her dark brown hair was in a messy half bun, with a few strands falling at the side of her face. They stop at the kitchen island, where some food and drinks were located. Zuko gives Katara’s butt a squeeze before taking his hand out of her back pocket, and she slaps his arm playfully. He grabs four beers and a whole bowl of chips.

“Hold this for me, would ya babe.” Zuko says as he hands Katara the bowl. Katara accepts it and Zuko immediately grabs her free hand as they make their way upstairs. Which was hard with the people dancing, drinking, and making out. They find an empty room, after many failed attempts and they head inside. Zuko locks the door, for preventive measures. Katara takes off her heels and puts the bowl on the nightstand beside the bed as she plops down on the bed. Zuko puts the beers by the chips, smirking as he gets on top of Katara, knees on either side of her waist. Katara smiles and giggles, grabbing Zuko by the collar of his shirt to pull him in for a kiss.

Before their lips meet, Zuko switches their position as he lies down, grabbing Katara with him so that she was straddling him. She yelps and hits Zuko’s chest playfully as his hands slide down from Katara’s waist to her thighs.

“What are we gonna do?” Katara asks innocently. “I wanted to stay downstairs and show off my outfit.” She pouts as she crosses her arms, covering her chest. Zuko smirks.

“Well, I had other things in mind.” Zuko says in a husky voice as his thumbs move in circular motions on Katara’s thigh. She leans down and kisses Zuko, her hands on either side of his face. Katara’s fingers move to play with Zuko’s hair and Zuko’s hands get to work, his left hand massaging Katara’s breast and his right hand squeezing her ass. Katara bites Zuko’s lip, eliciting a moan and she pulls away, removing Zuko’s hands from her body. Zuko furrows his eyebrows, confused. Katara shifts a bit and she feels his erection on her butt, and Zuko groans.

“Did I do something wrong?” Zuko asks, and Katara gets off of Zuko and sits beside him.

“No. Just wondering why we’re here in the first place.” Katara merely shrugs as she reaches out for the beer. “You want one?” She asks.

“Yeah, sure.” Zuko says, still disoriented as he sits up. “Thanks.” He grabs the beer and opens it, taking a swig. The both of them sit in silence, the music being the only thing they heard.

“I, uh, what’s wrong?” Zuko asks after a few minutes, looking at Katara. Well, to be exact, looking at Katara’s exposed chest.

“Eyes here, big guy.” Katara says and Zuko immediately looks up, blushing. “ **Tell me I’m wrong** , but did you just invite me here so you could fuck me?” Katara asks. She wasn’t mad, she was just curious.

“You’re wrong. Very wrong. I invited you here since you’re my girlfriend and I wanna show you off.” Zuko says.

“But?” Katara adds, knowing he wasn’t finished.

“But, the little, um, make-out session we had a while ago was too much for me and I needed to…” He looks away, embarrassed and Katara giggles.

“So you didn’t bring me here just to fuck me?” Katara says, amusement in her voice.

“No, no. This only happened because of what we did. I mean, I had planned to do it after the party…” Zuko teases and Katara giggles, taking a sip from her beer. “Are you mad?”

“No, why would I be? It’s not my fault you can’t resist this.” She motions to her body and Zuko laughs, leaning in to kiss her. “Hold it.” She says as she chugs down the rest of her beer. “Wow, that’s strong” She shakes her head a little and puts the can on the nightstand.

“Why did you do that? Are you feeling alright?” Zuko asks, concerned as he sets his beer aside. The instant the can is out of Zuko’s hands, Katara straddles her boyfriend. Zuko puts his hands on her waist as she leans down and rests her forehead on his, smiling.

“You better show me off after this.” Katara says with a newfound confidence. Zuko smirks.

“You bet I will. The hottest girl here deserves it.” Zuko says as he kisses Katara, who tasted like beer. Their tongues fought for dominance and their hands were all over each other, clothing slowly stripped off. That was a party they would never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: zukoskataraa


End file.
